Reform The Clan
by Saito namikaze
Summary: The Namikaze clan has always been evil. Except the Minato who died sealing Kyuubi. Kushina lived and is raising her son to be like his father. But when the Namizkaze clan has been killed, Naruto is the only one to Reform the clan. Naru/Saku. Kushina lives


**Alright! New story! This story won't be posted as much as my others but I just need to put this out so hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

A little away from the village of Konohagakure in the Namikaze compound, deep within it's chambers was a new born baby being held by a woman with long red hair. Around her were people watching them.

"So he is the one?" A voice asked. "Yes. The son of Minato." Another voice replied. "So he is the heir of our clan. He must be trained soon. And we must help him with his Bijuu powers." A 3rd voice said. "Yes but first we must try and get rid of her." "NO! Kushina is part of our clan and the mother of the Clan head! She will be with him always." The 2nd voice barked.

"Fine. But she will not interfere with his training. Has his sword been made?" The 3rd voice asked. "Yes. He will wield it when he has become a genin." The 1st voice answered. "Hmm. The boy's cry is so strong. He will be a great warrior." The 2nd voice smiled.

"Shh its okay, Naruto. Mommy's here." Kushina cooed at her son. She looked around and glared at the person who spoke third then turned back to the sleeping Naruto. "My Naruto-kun. I will protect you always." Kushina smiled before falling asleep with her son.

**8 years later**

A blonde boy was walking with a long red headed woman to the Ninja academy. The boy was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with tan pants. Red rope strings were tied at his arms. He also wore black sandals. His hair was spiked and untamed, whisker like marks across his face. His eyes were sky blue but filled with worry.

"Mom, why do I have to go? Why can't I learn at home like usual?" the boy asked his mother who smiled at him. "Naruto-kun, if you go to the academy you will make friends and socialize. Don't you want that?" Kushina asked. "No! I want to stay home with you. I don't care about making friends, as long as I am with you." Naruto huffed. "Naruto-kun. Don't you want to be a ninja?" Kushina asked. "I guess." Naruto looked down with sad eyes. Kushina hugged her son and kissed his forehead.

The two finally made it to the academy and walked in. Naruto looked around at the kids who were talking and laughing before class started. A man with a ponytail and a scar on his nose wearing a green flak jacket walked towards them.

"Hello I'm Iruka umino. I am this class's teacher for the next 4 years. Who is this?" Iruka smiled. Naruto kinda of hid behind his mother's leg. "Don't be shy Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled. "My name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answered.

"Hello Naruto. Would you like to go meet the other kids?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at them and scowled. "No. the elders say others are not that important." Naruto said. "Naruto! What did I tell you about the elders? What did Kaishen say?" Kushina asked with a stern voice.

Naruto sighed. "Don't believe what the elders say." Naruto answered. "And what else?" Kushina asked. "Always smile and be happy." Naruto looked away. Kushina got on one knee and hugged her son tighter than usual. Naruto looked at his mother with worried eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked up at him. "Naruto, please be happy. Your father would want you to smile. Please be happy for me?" Kushina asked with sad eyes. Naruto hugged her back. "I promise mom. A promise of a life time." Naruto smiled. Kushina hugged him for a couple of minutes before she led him to the other children.

Naruto looked around and wasn't feeling happy at all. He wasn't used to be away from the Namikaze grounds. So he didn't meet any kids. He was the only kid in the clan.

The elders started teaching him at 4 but his mother and his Nii-san taught him other things against the elders. The elders taught him to be quiet and stubborn. His mother taught him to speak freely and be happy.

"Hi! Who are you?" A girl with pink hair and a red ribbon around her head asked. Naruto looked at her but didn't answer. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior; he doesn't know how to play with other kids. His name is Naruto, who are you?" Kushina asked. "I'm Sakura haruno." Sakura smiled. "Naruto say something." Kushina nudged him.

Naruto looked at her and sat down ignoring them both. Kushina's eye twitched while Sakura was sad she was about to turn around when Naruto spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Naruto greeted still not looking at them. Sakura smiled before sitting next to him.

Kushina smiled. "Say Sakura would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Kushina asked. Sakura looked at her surprised while Naruto gave her his 'What are you up to?' eye. "Really? I would have to ask my parents first though. But I would love to come." Sakura smiled. "Great. Don't worry I'll talk to them." Kushina smiled. She leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Have fun Naruto-kun!" Kushina grinned before leaving. Naruto sighed and rested his head on his arms. All the kids sat down with in their seats ready for class to start.

"Hello class. Like I said when you first came in. my name is Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki. I will explain what we will do for the first week. Today we will introduce ourselves. We will start with the front row." Iruka pointed.

A boy with a bored expression stood up. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I dislike troublesome things." Shikamaru sighed before sitting down. Next to him a boy eating a bag of chips and swirls on his cheeks stood. "My name is Choji Akamichi. I like food." Choji munched. Another boy stood with red tattoos on his face stood. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like hanging with Akamaru." Kiba grinned.

Iruka moved on to the second row. Everybody was looking at the boy by the window. Iruka coughed to get his attention. Naruto sighed before standing up. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I love my mother. I dislike my elders." Naruto glared before sitting back down. Sakura looked sadly at him before standing up. "My name is Sakura Haruno. And I like my new friend Naruto." Sakura smiled earning a confused look from said boy.

A boy with raven colored hair with a long black shirt and white pants stood. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and hanging with my big brother." Sasuke said. He sat down at stared at Naruto who gave him a glance then didn't pay attention to anything else.

Everyone introduced themselves with smiles and grins. Naruto wasn't paying attention and didn't really care. He was to busy brooding over nothing. Sakura was worried about him. Even though she barely knew him, she was worried. His mom seemed really nice but she wondered why he disliked his elders.

"Now I will tell you what we will do for the week. Tomorrow we will get some idea of your Taijutsu skills, Wednesday will be genjutsu, Thursday will be Ninjutsu, and Friday we will take a test." Iruka explained. Sakura groaned at what he explained earning a curious look from Naruto.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned his head back to the window pretending not to listen but trying to hear what she tried to say. "Well, my skills aren't really that great." Sakura admitted. "Well maybe you will get better. It is just our first week." Sasuke smiled. Sakura nodded.

"If you like, you could train with me on the weekends." Naruto spoke not looking at her but earning a look from Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked. "On the weekends my mom teaches me. You can come then. The elders won't allow to train you on the week days." Naruto scowled at the elders.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled. Naruto widened his eyes but didn't show his smile. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully wondering what his problem was.

The class was pretty slow. Naruto didn't pay attention at all since he knew everything they talked about. But the other students were listening with interest. After class everyone jetted out but Naruto who took his time getting up. After he walked out Sakura was heading home.

"Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked. Sakura halted in her tracks and turned to see Naruto holding out his hand while looking forward. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "Come on. Moms making Ramen tonight." Naruto smirked. Sakura grabbed his hand and they walked together back to his home.

Sakura noticed that Naruto was leading outside the village. "Naruto-kun isn't your home in the village?" Sakura asked. "No. My compound is a little outside the forest." Naruto explained. They got to the doors when Naruto stopped.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "This gate…it's never open. Why is it open?" Naruto wondered. Naruto ran in the compound leaving Sakura. When he walked in he stopped. The streets were barren. It was usually like that but this had an ominous feeling to it. He made his way to the grand house where the elders met for meetings.

Once Naruto walked in he fell to his knees. In front of him was all 6 elders piled on top of each other, blood splattered on the floors and walls. "What is this?" Naruto asked. "Naruto." A voice called. Naruto looked around and ran into the hall going down to the chambers.

Once Naruto arrived he started crying. "Kaishen?" Naruto asked. Kaishen was standing there in his anbu uniform. "Naruto. You have been freed." Kaishen stated.

Naruto noticed Kaishen's usually red hair darker than usual. His uniform was stained with blood. "Kaishen? What is going on? Where's my mother?" Naruto demanded. "She is safe. Naruto this clan is cursed. This clan was evil only taking for themselves. I had to kill them." Kaishen stated. "You did that? You killed the elders why?" Naruto asked feeling a little better knowing his mother was safe.

"They were planning on over throwing the village. I had to. Your father disliked this clan they disowned him since he married mother. They planned on killing her. You were meant to see her dead once you returned. They wanted you to be alone having no one. Take away anyone that was close to you so you could focus. I did this for you. Please for me Naruto, reform our clan." Kaishen explained.

Naruto fell to his knees hearing the truth. "Please Naruto, be happy. The elders are no longer you burden. I know the truth Naruto. Smile, enjoy life. Bring a new name to the Namikaze's. Finish your fathers dream. Goodbye Naruto." Kaishen smiled.

"WAIT! What about the sword? The sword of Altair?" Naruto asked. "This sword is what brought the Namikaze name to low and dirty. Beyond this floor is a room. In this room your father left something's for you. When you feel you are truly ready the door will open. You must be truly happy. This is the last time you will ever see me. I will miss you Naruto." Kaishen hugged Naruto before vanishing in a gust of wind.

"NARUTO!" Kushina and Sakura ran in the room. Kushina hugged him tight. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Kushina asked crying. "Mom?" Naruto asked. "What is it sweetie?" Kushina asked. "When are we having ramen?" Naruto asked before he fell asleep.

'_Reform the clan son. Be happy, smile, laugh, and make friends. Live life. Make me proud'_

**Hope you guys liked it. It felt a little right but anyway READ RAVE REVIEW!**


End file.
